Cats Theme Songs
by Hazelthorn
Summary: What if each cat had a theme song, made perfectly for them, almost. Well, I found some songs like that. Let's all see if I can do all of them.
1. On My Own

**Auhtor's Note: **The song On My Own is by Three Days Grace. This is about a ceratin tom who is all alone. Poor thing! Please feel free to leave a review!

* * *

I looked up towards my father, and tried to punch him, but my brothers held me back.

Father looked towards them, and said, "Escort _him _out of the junkyard. I don't want to see that disgraceful being!"

I glared at him, as I was being pulled back by my brothers.

_Betrayal._

They didn't care for me.

The only cat who cared was a very pretty queen.

Queens didn't have a voice to father.

But she wouldn't even help.

We had just had a huge fight.

* * *

_I walk alone  
Think of home  
Memories of long ago  
No one knows I lost my soul long ago_

I had been slowly going insane after exile.

After that fight, I couldn't stay very sane anymore.

Just sane enough to think.

_Lied too much  
She said that she's had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough_

I looked at my surroundings, my house, my chamber.

It was all hell to me.

_Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home_

_

* * *

_

I can't believe her.

What she told me.

_Me!_

_A disgace!_

The only one who was a disgrace to our family was Tugger, but he doesn't count.

Then she had done the one thing to drive me away.

She told me she didn't love me anymore.

_I need to run far away  
Can't go back to that place  
Like she told me  
I'm just a big disgrace  
Lied too much  
She said that she's had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough_

_Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own_

_Lied too much  
I think that I've had enough_

I've had enough of lying about who I am.

I refuse to be a puppet to father.

_Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough_

_I'm standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own  
Forget about the past I'll never know  
Forget about the one I left at home_

Right as I slunk by the junkyard, I hear a scream.

"MACAVITY!"

I knew it was Demeter.

She soo loves me.


	2. Everybody's Fool

**Author's Note:** The song Everybody's Fool is by Evanescence. Please read and review! Please!

* * *

*Victoria's P.O.V.*

I sat alone in the junkyard.

All.

Alone.

Of course, I know I'm an icon.

_"Oh, I wanna be as felxable as Victoria!"_

_"I wanna sing like her!"_

_I wanna be her"_

To tell you the truth, I was never happy.

I was always perfect.

Never one flaw.

Until recently, I never noticed how bad I screwed up.

I look to my side, and see me.

A poster with me on it.

A stuffed doll of me.

All me.

Then, I almost swear that I see my own self, or my other half.

Being perfect has every flaw.

I feel like I'm selling my soul.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

I look in a puddle, and I don't even look like myself.

I wash off the makeup.

I wash myself of my sins.

I wash myself of that alternate, other, icon-like self.

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

I stare at my reflection.

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she_

I start to hit the water, just so I can't see myself.

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

I stripped myself of my fame, fortune, and life.

Mentally.

_Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

I look at myself again, and am utterly disgusted.

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

I was so ugly underneath.

Not just the fur, but on the inside.

_It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

I hate myself, for doing this to myself.

She took her claws, and clawed out her eyes.

"YOU DON'T OWN ME NOW! I CAN NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M FREE!" I scream, at anything that related to the old me.

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

The next day, the Jellicles found me.

I had drowned in the lake I was standing by.

But now, I was free.

* * *


	3. Jesus of Suburbia

**Author's Note: **The song Jesus of Suburbia is by Green Day. I love this song. Please read and review. Even if you hate it! I know this is sorta sad. This is the part of Tugger that no one sees. It is all Rum Tum Tugger's Point of View the whole song.

* * *

I looked to my left, then to my right.

Good, no one in sight.

No one to see the real me.

Real Tugger.

Not the queen-loving hunk.

The abused, angry soul, who only wants a break from this world.

Or a cure.

A cure to lonliness, and unwantedness.

_I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of Suburbia  
From the bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones I got away with_

Yes, I have sinned.

And I am proud.

_And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me_

This is normal for my life.

Dad comes home, after murdering his old wife.

I recieve a slap to the face, brick to the tail, and fork to the head.

I should be dead by now.

I don't get how no one sees the bruises or scars.

_Get my television fix sitting on my crucifix  
The living room or my private womb  
While the moms and brads are away  
To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane  
To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine_

Ah, Mary Jane.

She was my girfriend.

I did love her, until she cheated on me, with my brother.

I learned I shouldn't love.

_And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me_

No one knows the real me.

* * *

I headed for an old, abandoned, gas station.

I, nowadays, practically, live there.

_At the center of the Earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 where I was taught  
The motto was just a lie  
It says home is where your heart is  
But what a shame  
Cause everyone's heart  
Doesn't beat the same  
It's beating out of time_

I looked over at Mary Jane.

She headed over to me.

I avert my eyes from her face.

"What was I to you?" I ask.

"A wonderful memory," she said back.

I look up at her, then push her to the ground.

"I never loved you," I said, marcing off.

_City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care_

I walk inside of the gas station, and walk into the bathroom stall.

Many great toms wrote things on the wall.

_I read the graffiti  
In the bathroom stall  
Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall  
And so it seemed to confess  
It didn't say much  
But it only confirmed that  
The center of the earth  
Is the end of the world  
And I could really care less_

I run outside, just in time to escape the wrath of Mary Jane.

Close one though.

_City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to careeeeee_

No one will ever care.

That is what I think.

_I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't care  
[x4]_

_I don't careeeeeeeeee_

* * *

I never felt loved in my life.

I made up for that love, with fan-girls.

_Everyone is so full of shit  
Born and raised by hypocrites  
Hearts recycled but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
We are the kids of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the middle east  
We are the stories and disciples  
Of the Jesus of suburbia  
Land of make believe  
That don't believe in me  
Land of make believe  
And I don't believe  
And I don't care!  
I don't care! [x4]_

* * *

After a while, I met a wonderful queen, named Bombalurina.

I attempted to write a love letter.

I never found the right words.

_Dearly beloved are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure  
Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse_

* * *

I run off, far away.

Me and Bomba.

We ran together.

I felt so angry, about my past, and everything, so I went away to escape it all.

_To live and not to breathe  
Is to die In tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find what you believe  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
I lost my faith to this  
This town that don't exist_

_So I run  
I run away  
To the light of masochist  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
And I walked this line  
A million and one fucking times  
But not this time_

_

* * *

_

Oh God!

Not Mary Jane.

She waltzes over and says, "You...you-"

I cut her off by singing.

_I don't feel any shame  
I won't apologize_

_When there ain't nowhere you can go  
Running away from pain  
When you've been victimized  
Tales from another broken home_

_

* * *

_

I ran off, to a new tribe, me and Bomba.

These people were called Jellicles.

They were nice.

_You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
Ah you're leaving home..._

When I grow up, I will tell my kits my story.

The story of the Jesus of Suburbia.


	4. Pocketful of Sunshine

**Author's Note: **Hi! I have a happy story now! Hooray for peppy Jemima! Pocketful of Sunshine is by Natasha Bedingfield. Please read and review! Jemima's Point of View the whole way through.

* * *

I sat in the breeze, with Pouncy by my side.

Such a good day.

I only have only one problem.

Not everyone is happy, and that's making me sad.

I don't like being sad.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh._

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No._

_Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place._

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh._

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No._

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh._

_Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me.  
Do anything you can to control me.  
Oh, no._

I look at Pouncy, who looks back.

Yay!

One more person happy!

I run off, to go make other happy.

THIS.

MIGHT.

WORK!

_Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place._

_There's a place that I go,_

_But nobody knows.  
Where the rivers flow,  
And I call it home._

_And there's no more lies.  
In the darkness, there's light.  
And nobody cries.  
There's only butterflies._

Apparently, I fell asleep, and was dreaming of the perfect area.

A river, light, no lies, no one crying, and even better BUTTERFLIES.

And I wake up to find the junkyard.

I begin to sob.

_Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away_

_._

_Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place._

_Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place._

_Take me away: A secret place.  
To better days take me away._

_Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place._

_The sun is on my side.  
Take me for a ride.  
I smile up to the sky.  
I know I'll be all right._

_The sun is on my side.  
Take me for a ride.  
I smile up to the sky.  
I know I'll be all right._

Pouncy comes over.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"No one is happy anymore. No matter how hard I try."

He looks at me, and says, "I'm happy being around you, you little ball of sunshine."

He kissed my cheek.

Maybe I'll settle for one happy person.


	5. Haunted

**Author's Note: **The song Haunted is by Evanescence. Please read and review! Please!

* * *

I look out of the junkyard, towards the entrance.

_"Remember what you've done to me!"_

His words still echoed in my mind.

Lost, without a trace.

That's what they told me.

Macavity had gone missing.

I thought that too.

That is, until I saw him at the Jellicle Ball.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time i've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

* * *

I was in the alleyways, sniffing.

_He's gotta be somewhere around here._

A sniff here, and multiple more tell me he's no where near here.

_I gotta find him!_

_After what he did to me._

_I at least have to tell him..._

_Hunting you I can smell you, alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me  
Watching me_

* * *

After telling him thank you for saving me,I kindly left.

Wait!

I forgot to tell him about the kitten on-the-way.

Oh, well.

This is what I wanted.

For the father not to come steal his daughter, and for the daughter never to know.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I wont let you pull me down _

I named her Jemima, which Munkustrap thought was beautiful.

He had decided to help me take care of this child.

There was another child, that wasn't moving.

I began to cry.

"Oh, Munkustrap! Look at him," I cried, pointing at the young tom.

Suddenly, he started to stir.

"He's alive!" I scream.

Then I saw Macavity at the door, looking at the kits.

He had fear in his eyes.

And hurt.

"At least let me name my son," he muttered.

I picked up the kitten, and handed him to Macavity.

"Quickly!" I snap.

He looks into his eyes, and mutters one name before leaving the premises.

"Plato."

* * *


End file.
